Some Like it Hot!
by Shenhui
Summary: It's graduation time, and everyone is up for a good time! But some of them would find themselves in a sizzling situation that would leave them breathless. All out ToFuu! The first for me..lol Rating will change... definitely.. *angelic smile*


**A.N. This would be my apology for being absent for a long time…**

**This is an AU so expect some out of character traits from our FoR characters.**

**Disclaimer: Recca no Honou is not owned by little ole' me. **

* * *

If looks could kill, every male in the dance floor would have dropped dead by now.

Tokiya Mikagami was no possessive man, yet he wanted to inflict bodily harm in every one of those damned fools that was getting close to her.

'_I think this drink is getting to me.'_ He thought as he kept his gaze over to where his friends were.

It was of little relief that she was not dancing alone on that floor as Recca and Yanagi are with her. Domon, Kasumi, and Aoi were nowhere to be found since they wandered off the moment they got inside the club.

He drank the remainder of his drink and turned his attention towards the bartender for his third drink. "Another of scotch on the rocks, please." He then brought his attention back to the dance floor. His eyes then sought the purple haired girl that was dancing like she has no care in the world, swaying her hips and body in tune with the music mesmerizing the men around her.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Recca and Yanagi leave the dance floor. _'Just great!' _He thought sarcastically as he saw those stupid flies scamper towards her.

He swiftly finished his drink as he saw a man nearing her much to his dislike. He was about to go and teach the poor man a lesson when he saw what Fuuko did to him. He smirked and was about to leave his seat to make his way towards her when he saw Fuuko coming towards him.

* * *

Fuuko was having the time of her life. She had just graduated from high school with grades that had made Recca and Domon's jaws dropped, she was partying in some hot club with her friends, and lastly she had learned that she had gotten in to Tokyo U.

'_Life could not get any better.' _She thought as she gyrate her hips and moves her body in time with the beat.

"Hey Fuuko!" Recca shouted so he could be heard despite the very loud music. "Yanagi and I are going to the bar, care to join us?"

"I'm still cool! You guys go on ahead." She also shouted.

"OK. Suit yourself." Recca said before he guided the giggling Yanagi out of the dance floor (Yes she has been drinking quite a bit).

Fuuko continued to dance until someone has gall enough to invade her personal space.

"Hi honey." The man whispered to her ear. "Seems like you're all alone, do you want to play with me?" He said as his hand found its way to her right hip.

Fuuko smiled sweetly as she teasingly let her hands slide to the side of her body while she continued to sway her hips sexily. She then put her right hand over the hand of the stranger on her right hip. She gave the man a seductive smile before she pulled the man's hand from her right hip and did a maneuver that left the man on his right knee. "I'm actually enjoying myself as of this moment, so try your luck next time." She said to the man's ear before she let go and made her way out of the dance floor.

* * *

She was about to look for Recca and Yanagi when she saw Tokiya in the far corner of the bar. She smiled to herself as she made her way towards him.

Since the day he saw her crying**(1)** they became a bit closer than usual. She had asked him to go to their graduation but she really did not expect him to come. So when he did turn up she literally flew in his arms after the ceremony.

"Mi-chan!" she said once she got within earshot. "Why are you not dancing?" she asked but she never gave him an opportunity to answer as she immediately dragged him to the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

Just as they got to the dance floor, the music turned slow. "Oh that's nice..." Fuuko said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. But she smiled a small teasing smile as she entwined her hands on his neck. "So Mi-chan, are you brave enough to slow dance with me?"

Tokiya just raised one of his eyebrows and smirked when he heard Fuuko gasped in surprise as he let his arms encircle her body. He let his lips grazed her ear as he whispered. "The question is… _are you_?" He then nipped her ear lobe before he straightened up and act as if he did not do anything out of the ordinary. He then guided her as they move in tune with the music.

* * *

Fuuko stiffened when she felt Tokiya's lips on her ear and a shiver run down her spine as he whispered. She let her eyes roam around his face as he guided her through the music. "Mi-chan, are you by any chance drunk?"

Tokiya raised one of his eyebrows again at the question. "I think I've had a drink or two." He answered after a while.

Fuuko then released a sigh of relief. _'That explains it.'_ She thought. "No wonder you reeked of alcohol." She said as she pretended to smell him. She then smiled mischievously as she stood on her toes to bring her face in level with his. "So does that mean I can entice you to do something you won't normally do?"

Whatever it is that Fuuko had expected she definitely did not expect what Tokiya did next. His mouth twitched slightly then he pulled her closer, before his lips descended onto hers. Her head was kept in place by his left hand, as his right pulled her even closer to his body. As he continued to ravage her mouth she crushed the nagging feeling inside her that said she was really hoping for this, all the while she was answering his kiss.

When their need for air could not be ignored any longer, Tokiya reluctantly let go of Fuuko's lips. His thumb brushed her lower lip that is still moist from their kiss. He then led the still dazed Fuuko to a darkened corner of the club before he leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

**Footnote:**

**(1) – I'm talking about the scene from my other work **_**"Not Alone"**_**… I know shameless plugging. –winks- **

**A.N: This was supposed to be a one-shot but due to my works having a life of its own there's going to be another chapter—which is a first for me for this fandom…**

**I hope you all liked this first part. The title is only temporary. I can't seem to think of an appropriate title. Help and reviews would be appreciated. –hugs-.**


End file.
